There are a number of surgical procedures which require a fixation of portions of the spine with respect to one another. Typically, bone screws are employed in the fixation of the spine. The implantation of bone screws is a surgical procedure which involves the formation of one or more surgical openings in adjacent portions of the spine, with threaded bone screws being implanted into the surgical openings. Connective structures such as rods or plates extend between the various spine members by connecting the adjacent bone screws.
An early spinal fixation system can be seen in the Lumb et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,691 entitled "Method of Applying Vertebral Appliance". In the Lumb patent, a method of applying a vertebral appliance for use in bridging one or more diseased or damaged vertebra uses a pair of elongated flexible multiple aperatured plates having fasteners which are used to clamp the plate to opposite sides of the spinous processes being spanned. Each strap or plate is of a length adapted to span at least two spinous processes and project there beyond each end so that the fasteners can be passed both behind and in front thereof as well as through the interspinous gap there between. The apertures are located considerably closer together than adjacent processes and they are fastened to the latter in position such that at least one opening registers with each one to receive a growth or soft bony tissue that eventually extrudes therein.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,769 to Edwards shows a spinal fixation system using elongated rods used to bridge across various portions of the spine. In the Edwards '769 patent a spinal fixation device is provided in which sleeves or spacers are placed over and around spinal rods in order to obtain a better reduction of spinal fractures or spinal deformities. These sleeves can be made in various thicknesses so that the surgeon can obtain optimum fixation in each case. The sleeves are made of any biologically compatible material.
Use of bone screws and connecting rods is also seen in the Ulrich et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,677 entitled "Implantable Splint for Correction Lumbosacral Spondylodesis". In the Ulrich patent a spinal distraction splint has two like anchor screws extending along respective longitudinal screw axes and adapted to be anchored in the pelvis with the axes crossing. Each of the screws has a head formed with a transverse open recess centered on respective transverse axis and with an angular array of teeth centered on and angularly spaced about the respective transverse axis.
Another patent that shows screws as part of a spinal stabilizer is the Stephens et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,995. In the Stephens patent a surgical implant is used for imparting stability to the thoraco-lumbar spine by fixation of the implant to the spine with segmental spinal instrumentation. The implant comprises a unitary rod having a generally rectangular configuration formed by a pair of spaced apart branches, mirror image duplicated of one another and equally spaced apart along their length.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,581 to Steffee entitled "Apparatus for Straightening Spinal Columns" provides an apparatus to reduce the extent of displacement between adjacent vertebra in a person's spinal column and to subsequently maintain the vertebra in a reduced displacement relationship. When the apparatus is to be installed, holes are formed in the displaced vertebra and in vertebra on opposite sides of the displaced vertebra. Force transmitting members are mounted in the holes in the vertebra. A spinal plate is then positioned on the spinal column with the force transmitting members extending outwardly through the slots in the spinal plate. Nuts are tightened on the force transmitting members connected with vertebra on opposite sides of the displaced vertebra to anchor the spinal plate in place. A nut on the force transmitting member connected with the displaced vertebra is then tightened to pull the displaced vertebra to a desired position. In one embodiment, the force transmitting member has a relatively large diameter helix which engages a side wall of the hole in the displaced vertebra. In another embodiment, an insert is positioned in a hole in the displaced vertebra and expanded by the force transmitting member to securely grip the vertebra.
A device which uses clamps as opposed to bone screws is the Asher U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,402 entitled "Dorsal Transacral Surgical Implant" wherein a pair of spine engageable rods, contoured to the desired spinal column configuration are provided with a yoke and foot element being attached to the pair of rods during use.
The Sherman U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,596 shows a pedicle screw for use in internal fixation of the spine comprising a shaft threaded at one end for insertion into a bone and at the other end having a yoke for receiving a rod, the yoke having a cusp adapted to bear against the rod and clamps for holding the rod against the cusp while permitting adjustment of the angle between the rod and the yoke.
One of the problems with the application of a spinal fixation system is the adjustability of the connective structures such as the plate with respect to a plurality of spaced-apart bone screws. Another problem with the application of a spinal fixation system is the placement of such a system in the cervical region. In the cervical region such as a posterior cervical spine application, anatomical fit and the lack of massive bone present an even greater problem of adjustability and adequate fixation.
The surgical techniques for treating cervical instability are similar to treating other problems of spinal instability. However, specific treatments vary widely with both the anterior and posterior approach. The options available to the surgeon when treating spinal instability include but are not limited to wiring, bone screws, and plate/screw constructs. For instability that spans several vertebrae, plates/screw constructs are the most used.
In order to fulfill the requirements of cervical anatomy as well as the differing lumbar and cervical anatomy on many patients, a medical device such as a plate/screw mechanism, is needed that provides variability in screw placement and angulation of the screw in order to provide effective treatment of the spine.